


Conquest

by Hydrobot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrobot/pseuds/Hydrobot
Summary: Two of the oldest bloodlines in Westeros unite and a child is born above the others. The prince that was promised, the son of ice and fire will change Westeros forever...
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Beth Cassel/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Dacey Mormont/Jon Snow, Jeyne Poole/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Jeyne Westerling, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Val, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Melisandre of Asshai/Jon Snow, Missandei/Jon Snow, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow, Roslin Frey/Jon Snow
Comments: 40
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TDLaw's original work translated into English.

Catelyn could not believe it, her husband returned from the war with a child, his bastard son, and expected her to accept such dishonor to walk through her new home and share with his trueborn son Robb.

A bastard raised alongside the heir to Winterfell was just cause to laugh at her.

Catelyn did her duty, she had an heir who was conceived on her wedding night. 

But she couldn’t help but feel jealousy towards the whore who spawned Jon Snow, the bastard practically yelled Stark while Robb tended to favor the looks of the Tullys.

“Cat.” She heard knocks on her door and she could tell it was her husband’s voice calling her, she had refused to see him the past week, unable to bear the looks people threw, as if mocking her.

“What do you want?” Anyone could hear the disgust in her voice while she opened the door to look at her lord husband, who looked greatly distressed.

She was happy at first with her husband and marriage. She thought that he could honor her in a way that Brandon never could but she was mistaken now that the second time she’s seen him was with his bastard son.

He told her that he was raising Jon alongside their other children, that it wasn’t honorable to just leave him to his fate alone, that he was a Stark like himself. Honor would have been to stay faithful to their marriage. 

“I want to talk to you concerning Jon.”

“Don’t you dare mention that boy from a whore you got pregnant.” She spat out with fury and could see the pain in Ned’s eyes. She heard the rumors of Ashara Dayne and her purple eyes that were in love with Ned at the tourney at Harrenhal and it pained her to even think of her husband in love with another woman. 

“He’s not my son.” Ned whispered softly in a low voice and Cat was sure she had mistaken what she just heard. 

“What?”

“He’s not my son.” He responded with determination blazing in his eyes. “ His name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, he’s the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my sister, Lyanna.” He added and continued after seeing her shocked face: “They were in love Cat, he never kidnapped her, they ran away together and they married. Lyanna died in childbirth and I promised her to protect him. 

Her eyes were open as wide as possible, it made perfect sense! Ned had honor like no one else imaginable, he could never tell such a lie. 

“Why did you lie to me?”

“If Robert found out, he’d kill him. I can’t let that happen Cat, I promised my sister.”

“We’ll protect him together, Ned.” And then a thought came to her “We’ll say that he’s Brandon’s son. That way no one could blame me for caring about the boy a little.” Ned smiled, his wife was very kind and was quickly earning a spot in his heart. 

“Thank you.” Ned kissed his wife’s forehead and felt tears of relief falling from his eyes despite not usually being sentimental

“Welcome to Winterfell, Jon Snow.”


	2. Chapter 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon enjoys his aunt's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation of TDLaw94’s original work “Conquista”, originally in Spanish that I translated into English.
> 
> Link to his chapter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227066/chapters/47936248#workskin

Sixteen years have passed since Jon arrived at Winterfell and he grew up to be every maid’s fantasy. Jon grew up after all these years to be the second tallest man in Westeros after Hodor.

Unlike Hodor, Jon grew up to be incredibly handsome, Targaryen features were always famous for being beautiful and Jon certainly inherited them despite taking after the Starks. Ontop of being quite handsome, he had the muscled arms and body, sporting eight-pack abs, silky dark curls, intoxicating eyes and a smile as warm as a dragon’s fire. Despite being so tall, Jon was still quite agile. Jon was quite the admired person and was surely the desired man in all of Westeros.

He also backed up his amazing body with a great personality. Jon was confident, brave, kind, funny, intelligent and cheeky, everything wrapped in one making simply irresistible to every lady. He was quite the charismatic man and had the capacity to leave people astonished. 

Jon Snow was famous in the north among the ladies, for his remarkable sexual exploits and his ability to shake the world of every woman regardless of their stations, which made him quite popular amongst the smallfolk. 

But despite his Stark look, his uncle Ned told him the truth of his identity four years prior, that he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, that he was the true heir to the Iron Throne. 

Only his uncle Ned, his aunt Catelyn and Robb knew the truth, who was informed a year ago, and took it impressively well. 

And now, Jon is headed towards the feast held for the King’s arrival, despite knowing that he killed his father, the once powerful and able warrior’s presence didn’t bother him as much. When they greeted him, his brother turned to him and quipped that he looked far more a king than Robert Baratheon. 

Despite being a bastard, Jon was an important member of the Stark family and so stayed with them through all the celebrations, much to Theon Greyjoy’s frustrations. 

Jon entered the hall, sitting between Robb and Sansa, taking her hand in his, who was very disappointed upon meeting Prince Joffrey, she always imagined that the crown prince would be more in nature like her bastard brother and was quite saddened to find the contrary to be true.

In front of him was Princess Myrcella, only a little younger than Sansa. When he looked up and saw her staring at him, he gave a quick wink which the princess couldn’t help but blush at. 

The feast passed by quick and without much incident, save for Arya throwing food at Sansa, forcing Robb to take Arya to bed before the end of the meal. 

“Jon, come over here.” his aunt called and he immediately answered.

They started talking, he, the queen, and Catelyn, over the various things that happened over the past few days of the trip. 

After a few exchanges, the conversation turned into flirting between Cersei and Jon, each trying to use their charm to seduce the other, and judging from the queen’s face, Jon was winning that battle. Lord Stark was discussing with Vayon Poole, while the queen’s brothers were talking about something unimportant.

After awhile, seeing the queen and Jon flirting became too much for Catelyn, who felt trapped at her nephew’s magnificent body and addictive personality, it simply became too much for her. 

“Jon” she suddenly said in a low voice, taking her nephew’s big hand and giving him a smile. “I feel a little faint. Would you mind escorting me to my chambers please?” While she asked, her other hand climbed up his strong arm. 

Jon’s eyes shined hearing this. “Of course, my lady, it’d be an honor.” He turned to the queen, placing her hand in his and laid a kiss to it, before this bold move Cersei’s green eyes looked to Jon Snow’s grey eyes and felt lost in them. “Good night, your Grace.” The blonde woman felt baffled at the blatant seduction from the northman, but like every woman she could not help but feel attracted to his brilliant aura. 

On the way to her chambers, Catelyn took every opportunity she could to rub against the mascline body of her nephew, feeling all of his muscles hard and perfectly defined. 

Arriving at her chambers, the woman couldn’t resist any longer and started to undress Jon, quickly feeling wet down her body. 

While she concentrated on taking Jon’s clothes off of him, he decided to just rip off her clothes with the giant pillars for arms he had. 

His aunt had a phenomenal body despite having given birth to five children, thin with good-sized breasts and a still firm ass despite all the births. Jon’s cock couldn’t help but tighten in his pants at the sight of her. 

Her love affair started over a year ago, while Lord Stark was settling a dispute between minor houses and they kept fucking all the while, Cat loved her husband but couldn’t help but love the pleasure her nephew gave her more.

“Come Jon, suck on your aunt’s tits.” She said and he started to take out her breasts, arching her back so that he could enjoy her bust all the better. While he did so, he rubbed his huge cock against her. 

Now Jon saw his naked aunt concentrate on releasing his length from his pants, when she managed it he had to sidestep to avoid his huge penis slapping her face. 

When she saw it, Catelyn licked her lips and felt herself moisten even more. There was Jon Snow’s cock at full length, a pillar of virility unlike anything in the Seven Kingdoms. So strong and beautiful just like the rest of Jon, it was thick and powerful, something that no woman could ever look away from. And Catelyn in fact, could not. Despite this not being the first time she laid eyes on it, she was always impressed by how big it was. 

“You are so big and sexy.” The desire dripping off the words the Lady of Winterfell spoke,she began to run her hands around the great circumference of his cock. While Catelyn ran her hands down his pillar, he let out moans and grunts that somehow managed to make her aunt more wet. 

After a few minutes, Jon let out a large load of pre-cum, and Catelyn threw herself in front of it, not wanting a single drop to fall from her mouth. 

“Oh by the gods.” She groaned at the impressive taste of her nephew’s juice. 

Catelyn kissed Jon and felt Rhaegar’s son plunder her mouth with his tongue, causing her to feel pleasure throughout her entire body. Kissing Jon was different from anything else and she couldn’t deny that the first time she kissed him, she almost reached an orgasm. 

Then she began to go down, kissing Jon on his neck then his broad chest and then placed a kiss on each of his honed abs to then pass her tongue around the thick pole of her nephew, bringing moans out the man.

“Lie down, my prince.” To Catelyn, he was the true heir to the Iron Throne, and she would be willing to help him reclaim it, if necessary. 

Jon laid on the bed, with his penis pointing to the ceiling, proud and hard. 

Catelyn knelt on the bed, crawling to face the thick rod of her nephew. 

“It’s so wonderful, a gift from the gods.” She licked her lips. “Are you ready for me to love it?”    
  
“Definitely.”

Jon held back a shout of pleasure as Catelyn swallowed as many inches of his meat as she could, she was drowning to suck as much as possible. Everytime he was close, she left her task to take a breath of air, Jon twisted the sheets with one hand while with the other aiding helping his aunt swallow as much of him. 

After some time, Jon’s manhood was covered by the Lady of Winterfell’s saliva, and Jon was close to his peak. She could feel Jon’s cock throbbing in her throat, his thick cock with swollen veins. 

“I’m coming!” Jon yelled as he grabbed the bed tightly, his cock exploded sending gallons of his seed, to the throat of the redhead Tully. 

She struggled to take as much as she could and swallow it, Jon’s semen was delicious and she could even say addictive, she didn’t want to drop anything. The feeling of this caused her to reach her orgasm too, her legs wet with her juices. Cat’s cheeks could no longer keep Jon’s seed and the rest of the man’s cum spilled onto his abs, but also splashing on her face and breasts a little. Finally, Jon stopped spraying and laid down to enjoy his recent release though his cock was still hard and firm. 

“That was great.” Jon looked at his aunt who was cleaning the semen he spilled and now began to lick what had fallen on top of his abs. 

He hummed happily as he felt the woman’s tongue go around his toned body.

“Jon.” She was looking at him, crouching, lovingly, ready to drop on the mast he had as a member. She screamed with pleasure at the moment she lowered herself, filling herself with little more than half of Jon’s member. She was overwhelmed by the pleasure only he could bring to her body. To Jon’s delight, she began to jump from top to bottom on his pole, moaning very loudly as she did so. 

Jon gripped her ass, enjoying how firm it was. Catelyn had cum several times while they fucked but refused to stop bouncing. 

“YES!” She yelled as she reached a new orgasm with only Jon’s cock holding her upright. “Thank you, Jon.”

But he wasn’t done yet and he sat down to kiss the older woman who was exhausted, lifting her arms to get his huge arms inside the woman.

“I hope you can still follow another round, Aunt Cat.” Jon told him as he stood up, and Cat wrapped her legs around his toned ass. 

She nodded like a fool and Jon was ready to fuck her in the air by gripping her waist. 

They made out for awhile and Catelyn had her hands on Jon’s broad shoulders that seemed capable of lifting her for hours effortlessly. After awhile, Jon lifted her up and let her fall on his cock, burying himself inside her. 

Jon clenched her teeth at how tight her aunt was as she descended more and more until their hips collided, they spent a couple of seconds like this and now Jon was ready to fuck her hard. 

Catelyn shouted, screaming curses and calling her gods while Jon made her slide and slide for his monster. She scratched and buried her nails into his broad back, leaving marks. While Jon filled her womb again and again with thrusts, in the middle of her screams Jon moaned about how good it felt to fuck the woman who raised him. Catelyn had a silly smile on her face. 

More than half an hour passed and Jon was still pumping into his aunt brutally while Cat was overwhelmed awhile ago and had her mouth open screaming yells of pleasure. She had had about a dozen orgasms and was barely conscious with her bouncing breasts. He was now preparing for his big balls to come by meeting his aunt’s ass with each thrust, his delicious seed would explode at any moment. 

“I’m about to come.” At Jon’s words she drew herself back to allow him to fuck her even harder. “Where do you want it?”

“Inside me, please.” she exclaimed. 

With a scream, Jon thrust himself one more time in his aunt before bursting inside at the same time as she reached her final orgasm. Catelyn collapsed at the incredible pleasure that the muscular stallion Jon Snow was coming deep inside her. She would definitely need moon tea, since her pussy was filled with Jon’s semen deep inside her, and he had just started his long-awaited release. With a deep groan, Jon left Cat and began spraying her body with his soft and delicious semen, covering every inch of her body in white: her face, hair, breasts, body and arms. 

Jon left his aunt in bed and couldn’t help looking at her with pride when he saw that she passed out with a smile that yelled how she had been fucked amazingly. Her hair was also a mess and the bed soaked with their bodily fluids. 

Jon dressed and before leaving the room, he kissed his aunt who seemed to be asleep for hours and hours. 

Upon leaving, he saw Beth Cassel looking at him with a lustful look and began to feel his manhood was already hardening. There was still enough time in the night. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon leaves Winterfell with Robb and marches to the capital to free his uncle.

A few months had passed since the royal family had departed from Winterfell. His uncle had gone south with them along with part of their family, but now was a prisoner of King Joffrey, accused of treason. Now, he was to march south along with Robb and the full army of the North to free their lord. 

Jon woke up and smiled when he felt two female bodies pressed up against him. Jeyne Poole didn’t leave south with Sansa and her father, while the other was Alyssane, a maid from the kitchens who appeared yesterday at his door to see him off. Both were naked and intertwined with him, wearing tired smiles on their faces, he took them both the day before in a passionate trio. 

He smiled before their enchanting figures and gave their bottoms a quick squeeze so they could still sleep while he got up. He poured himself some water while he saw how the girls snuggled each other as he drank. “It truly was nice to have a moment to relax”, Jon thought. 

“Milord,” he heard the voice from a housemaid named Lyarra while she opened his door. Jon turned without even bothering to cover his enormous manhood, the girl was no stranger to seeing Jon naked and continued speaking “Lord Robb wants you to break fast with the others at least an hour before leaving.”

“Of course. But you could help me with keeping me busy while I wait.” He spoke, delighted while he flexed his muscles for the maiden in front of him. 

“Of course.” With a smile on her face, she moved in front of him and gripped his penis, leading him to his grand bed that still had the two sleeping girls.

After a little less than an hour, Jon left his room, leaving the three women passed out. He smiled at seeing Ghost right outside waiting to follow him. 

The direwolf was growing bigger every day, he would definitely be the biggest of the litter but for right now could still be cute and an adorable puppy. 

He bent down stroking his white fur and laughed when he moved to lick it. Jon got up and walked to the dining hall with Ghost trailing behind him, he was dressed in black entirely, giving him a quite impressionable appearance. While he walked, he winked at different women causing them all to blush on the spot. 

Before, he passed by the kitchens where everyone worked tirelessly to keep everyone well fed. Jon concerned himself with treating all the servants equally and with respect, earning him the adoration of everyone in the castle. When there was space in the kitchens, he saw something he liked. 

Meredith, the baker’s daughter, wore a grey dress with her dark hair pulled back, the dress accentuating her bottom. 

“Hello dear.” Jon said as he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, rubbing her from behind causing her to shudder a happy gasp. Jon had already fucked her and made her one of his women. 

Jon drew the girl a little closer so she could feel his big bulge against her lower back, causing her to groan again. 

She turned to see him and he decided to close the gap with a passionate kiss. She loved the way Jon kissed her, and she was sure she’d have to have him to satiate her lust since she knew he was leaving as well. 

“Now go, I have to help serve supper.”

\--------------  
Jon laid down in the makeshift camp they made. Tomorrow would be the first battle that they’d have in the war to come, but he was no stranger to seeing people die after killing invaders from the Iron Islands when they attacked Bear Island. Not to mention the countless bandits he disposed of over the years. 

His skills with a sword were legendary in all of the North, and he would be the one to lead the cavalry the next day.

Now he was heading to Dacey Mormont’s tent, they had left Winterfell over a fortnight ago and hadn’t had the company of a woman in so long, truly it hadn’t been so long since he lost his virginity more than five years ago when he took a maid of Lady Catelyn’s. After that, he fucked almost every woman in Winterfell and his name was known throughout the North for his skills. 

When he arrived at Dacey’s tent, he caught her by surprise but with a lustful smile on her face. Jon had kissed Dacey when he went off to battle the Ironborn and sent her back to her castle with promises of something more between them one day, that one day would be now.

Dacey approached him, she was a tall woman but still only reached his nose. 

“My lord, what an honor it is to be visited by you.” Dacey approached Jon, who now stood in the middle of her tent and began to caress his broad chest with one hand and with the other rubbing his arm as if he were a sacred treasure.

Jon moved his arm and passed his big hands over her curvy body while he undressed her. She on the other hand, also didn’t waste time and already had the Northern stud’s chest bare. 

When Dacey was naked, Jon could see her bare, big breasts with erect nipples, a narrow but firm waist, and a small tuft of brown hair where her thighs met. He was so excited over her amazing figure that he already started to harden in his pants. 

Dacey began to untie his pants and smiled when she saw Jon’s penis struggling to break free. When she finally released it, she had to contain her cry of shock at seeing his virility, she was a virgin and the thought of Jon’s huge cock filling her made her knees tremble.

But what caught her attention were the huge balls he had, and she instantly knew she’d need moon tea come the morn else she would end up pregnant. 

She didn’t realize when she started kissing and worshipping Jon’s cock, swallowing as much as possible while jerking the rest of his pole with both of her hands.

When he was feeling close to his release, Jon used his gigantic arms to lift Dacey, she wrapped her legs around the waist of the last dragon and her arms around his neck. Dacey was impressed by Jon’s great strength and couldn’t help but look at him with adoration.

He started kissing her neck, causing moans from her and twisting in his arms from pleasure, then Jon started kissing Dacey’s breasts.

She moaned his name out of her lips in such a guttural and sharp way, absolutely in love, the sensation of his mouth was absolutely incredible for her.

After a few minutes, Jon started sucking and nibbled at Dacey’s nipples, she bit into his neck as she reached her first climax of the night. 

Dacey laid her head on Jon’s broad chest as she traced his abs, her legs had come loose from his waist, but the northern man held her by her ass, several minutes had passed and he didn’t seem tired in the least. 

She saw Jon’s pillar and couldn’t help feeling fear. 

“Are you well?” Jon asked her while she saw his thick cock unsurely.

“You’re so big, I’m afraid you’ll hurt me.” She blushed for despite being a bear, she was still afraid.

“I don’t hurt women, I make love to them.” Jon said with such confidence, and then began to raid her mouth with his tongue. Dacey groaned, burning with lust as she kissed the most amazing man she had ever met, she didn’t even realize that Jon was lifting her by her waist over his monstrous erect cock.

Slowly, he pushed half of his manhood into her, filling her womb.

Dacey let out a scream that was heard all over the camp when Jon deflowered her, growling loudly. When Jon buried his entire cock inside her, she quickly reached release, her juices saturating all over his member. Jon clenched his teeth at how tight the She-Bear was. When he sensed Dacey could receive the entirety of his cock, he smiled and knew he could start now. 

Dacey continued yelling to her gods while Jon bounced her on his pole, she buried her nails into the stud’s back and arched her back at the pleasure she thought was impossible. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight! You feel so good! Shit!” he growled loudly, bringing a silly smile to Dacey’s face as he devastated her. 

It had been more than an hour and Jon had not stopped pushing inside the woman. Dacey was practically a ragdoll for Jon, she had suffered more orgasms than many other women would in their lives, and she was sure it’d take a long time to recover from the joy of having Jon solely for herself. The she-bear’s arms had stopped trying to hold on to Jon and waved freely in the air as he pushed himself repeatedly. 

She felt conquered by the Stark bastard while he was finally reaching his limit. 

“Where do you want it?” Jon muttered as he tried to keep pushing himself further. 

“ON MY FACE!” She yelled and felt the desire to taste all the seed that Jon had to offer her.

At that moment, he pulled his entire length from her and Dacey groaned with disappointment at the feeling of emptiness she had with Jon’s absence. 

But that feeling only lasted a moment as she hungrily saw Jon rubbing himself, his cock had swollen veins that told he was reaching his limit, she couldn’t help but lick her lips at the magnificent sight. 

With a final groan, Jon released all his seed all over the she-bear, Dacey tried to swallow as much as possible but in the end gave up, allowing Jon to shower her with his sperm. 

“Thank you Jon.” She purred in satisfaction and looked down to his virility still holding firm. “I think I’ll need help.” She said, surprised at his stamina.

Arriving for her salvation, who else would appear at the opening of their tent but Talisa Maegyr, a girl who was a Volantene healer that joined Robb’s squad a few days ago. 

Jon turned to show his impressive manhood and couldn’t help but smile proudly at the brunette woman while Dacey slumped out of bed exhausted. 

“My lord, I heard some screams.” The woman said watching the scene and lowering her voice with understanding. 

She felt how she grew wet under her clothes by Jon’s holy body and could not help but shiver with pleasure at the fantasy of Jon fucking her. 

Before she knew it, she had approached the northern stud and started kissing him, desperate to feel the pleasure one could surely only find with Jon Snow. She stripped herself quickly, eager for Jon’s pleasure.

They shared a heated session of kissing that left her weak in the knees, and watched as he led them both to the makeshift bed that already had a woman faint from pleasure.

Jon leaned down and his face was in front of the woman’s pussy and Talisa was shocked at what he was about to do. Quickly Jon approached her lips and used his magic tongue to make her scream with pleasure. She had never been with a man who cared so much about her own pleasure and was sure that in less than a minute, she would reach her peak. And that was precisely what happened when Jon bit her clitoris seconds later, causing the woman to spray her juices into the man’s mouth. 

“It’s time to give that giant cock what it deserves.” She said, recovering and approached a makeshift dressing table to support herself and moved her ass in front of the muscular man with a smile on her face. She saw Jon rise about the table and gripped her waist. “Take me like a wolf.” 

Hearing this, he slipped into the foreign woman in a single stroke, filling her whole with his cock. The woman gave a shout of pleasure when she was penetrated by the biggest penis she had ever seen. Talisa groaned, delirious with happiness as Jon began to move and the room was filled with the sounds of their pelvises meeting, accompanied by the woman’s screams.

After a few minutes, Jon gripped her thighs and lifted her in the air, giving her a more adequate height. Now Jon was fucking her in the air while the woman could only wave her arms and legs. 

The brunette’s pussy dripping at the same time, she reaching a new orgasm, her lips clenching the Northern god’s cock, making him clench his teeth over feeling how tight the new woman felt. 

Talisa came more on that day than she did her whole life prior, and could feel Jon’s penis beating inside her, anticipating him coming. 

Talisa was overwhelmed by lust and wondered if she should let Jon come inside her even though a pregnancy during the war could prove fatal. But the thought had excited her all the more. 

“Come inside me!” The woman shouted to Jon, hoping he’d listen to her. He kept hitting her ass and proceeded to unleash his load inside the woman. When she felt Jon’s seed filling her womb, she felt her final climax, smiled satisfied as she saw Jon pulling his cock out of her pussy, surprised he could even fit inside her. Her pussy was dripping with his white seed, but Jon wasn’t done yet and her back also became covered by his release. 

When he finally finished his own orgasm, Jon took care of the woman, placing her in bed with Dacey and then went back to his own quarters, his manhood finally satiated.


End file.
